Alcide's Bad Day
by SookieSwanNEdwardNorthman
Summary: Alcide is having a bad day and Sookie comes to his rescue. This is about Alcide/Sookie a one shot of lemony goodness. Oh just read it already!


**This is one shot (very lemony ) let me know what you think! I enjoy reviews!**

**I do not own the characters, Ms Charlaine Harris does. I do however like to play with their lives a little bit though. **

"Fuck this!" Alcide was having a bad day. Eric Northman was calling in favors left and right since 3 am, but Alcide was sure his debt to Northman had been paid up. He didn't understand what was going on. He got in his truck and headed back to his office, he was hungry after finally getting off of the phone Northman and his requests. On the way he had to figure out how to clean up the mess left behind by some bad wolves in his pack. They had gotten hooked onto V and were starting to hold newborn vampires to drain. Although that couldn't be the smartest thing to do, seeing as how newborn blood wasn't as potent as someone such as Eric.

He got out of the truck and headed into his back office. No one was in the office anymore it was almost 7 am. The office didn't officially open until 9am. He knew he had a meeting with Sookie today and he thought he'd get some rest in before she came in. He laid down on the couch in his office and fell asleep. Not too long into his sleep he heard someone come into his office and began to realize how tired he was. He wanted to get real sleep. Northman woke him up too early this morning. He was tired of all the shit some wolves in his pack had been getting into lately. He stood up and stretched out his long lean muscles.

_I thought I got away from that shit after … SHE was gone. _

"How the fuck do I keep getting into this shit?"

"What shit are you talking about Alcide?" said a sweet southern accent.

_FUCK! How did she get in here? How long has she …_

"Well aren't you going to answer me? It ain't nice to leave a lady waiting you know?" Sookie Stackhouse stood up from behind his desk. She was wearing a pastel green sundress with faint light blue swirls, a thick white belt wrapped around her midsection to emphasize her small waist. From Alcide's point of view the top seemed a little tight because he could see her breasts swell as she breathed, it took everything he had not to bury his face in between them.

"Sorry Sook. I don't want to involve you in the Supe shit anymore than you already are. So question to you is how'd you get in?"

"Connie let me in, I told her I figured you'd be ok with me coming into your office and that I'd wait for you." Sookie put her arms on the desk and leaned forward just a bit, she knew Alcide was looking right where she wanted him to. Alcide forgot to respond for a minute or so, he was so mesmerized by the fact that Sookie was intentionally showing him her cleavage.

"Oh … well uh, I'm here so what can I do you for?"

"Free if you like. I don't charge" Sookie said with a mischievous grin.

_Holy shit did she just say…_

"Yes, Alcide. I did just say that. Did you forget I can read your mind?" Sookie stepped out from behind the desk and made her way over to Alcide.

"Sook this ain't a good time to mess with me. I just came from some pack shit and I'm not entirely calmed down. My wolf is in a little more control than me." Alcide took a deep breath. That was the biggest mistake he could've made. Her arousal was so thick in the air he almost choked. A thick growl escaped his chest, which only made Sookie even more turned on.

"Alcide, you know your growls make me wet as a waterfall. For someone who can't control themselves you aren't making this any easier."

He couldn't tell what she was up to. He knew she was "in between" men right now, but he had never seen her so blatantly flirtatious before.

"Sook …" He growled as he took a few steps closer. He looked down her legs and could see a little line of something wet drip down her leg.

_Fuck she wasn't kidding about the waterfall, was she?_

"No Alcide I wasn't. But if you are done talking to yourself can you come over and clean me up? Please" she asked as she raised the hem of her skirt so he could see the line going up her thigh.

He stopped her before she could reveal her panties. He grabbed her hand, only to have her shove his hand into her very wet pussy. A loud moan escaped her mouth as she leaned her head back. She wasn't wearing any underwear and Alcide didn't have it in him to remove his hand. He had wanted this from her for so long, he didn't know where to start. But Sookie had her own ideas of what she wanted.

"Please Alcide … I need to feel your lips, your tongue, your hands all over me … Please Alcide" Sookie was looking at him with dark, hooded eyes filled with lust. She licked her lips and moaned again as she wiggled her pussy against his large rough hand.

Before he could think, Alcide found himself rubbing along the outside of her lower lips and his mouth crashing against hers in an urgent need to taste her mouth. Their tongues twisted and turned against each other. It was as if they were dying of dehydration and the only thing that could quench that thirst was each other. Sookie pulled her mouth away from Alcide and nudged his chin up, she wanted to lick his throat and taste that earthy alpha wolf scent that belonged to only Alcide, Packmaster of The Long Tooth Pack.

"Oh god Sook, what are you doing to me?" Alcide had pretty good control of himself until Sookie grazed his throat with her teeth.

At that point he grabbed her pretty roughly and almost slammed her into the couch by the door that he had been laying in. He didn't notice but he must've ripped off her dress before they had gotten to the couch, as she was naked except for gold cross necklace she had been wearing. He was trying to get his belt undone when Sookie's small hands gently pushed his away. She had moved to the floor, looking up at him from her knees, licking her lips as she took off his belt and began to unzip his jeans. Alcide of course does not wear underwear, its so restricting to a man his size, so as the zipper went down Sookie began pulling his jeans down and his rather large manhood sprang to life in her face.

Just looking at Sookie in a position he had dreamed about so many times, made a moan slip through and his head fell back with closed eyes. At that moment he felt a small wet thing dart out as if to taste the tip of his cock. He looked back down in time to watch her wrap her lips around the tip of his cock, he cheeks hollowed out and she began to slowly pull back. Alcide couldn't remember the last time anything had ever felt so good. As Sookie pulled all the way off she looked up at him as a wet popping noise happened when he was completely out of her mouth. She smiled up at him as she grabbed the base of his cock.

"I've always wanted to do this …"

Without much of a warning she slammed him all the way until he was touching the back of her throat, he knew he wasn't all the way in but still it felt so good. Then he felt Sookie's throat relax and he went further and further into her throat, before he knew it her lips were wrapped around the base of his cock. She ran her tongue from side to side along the base and ever so slowly pulled back.

"God if that isn't the fucking sexiest thing I have ever seen Sookie. You are so fucking beautiful you know?"

"Just wait until you see what else I can do." And with a wink she grabbed his ass and began bobbing her head back and forth base to tip and back again. She would twist her head every now and again for a different sensation that would make Alcide's knees grow weak.

"Oh fuck Sook …" Alcide couldn't take anymore, especially if he wanted to taste her and be inside to feel her cum.

Alcide grabbed Sookie arms and picked her up and placed her on the couch, while it was his turn to get on his knees and make Sookie writhe on his face. He placed her left leg over his shoulder and pushed her other leg out so she was wide open for him. He began placing small wet licks and kisses against her left leg from her knee and worked his way slowly to the pulsating mound where her legs met in the middle. He licked the crease between her pussy lips and top of her thigh, and as he moved to the other crease his beard lightly grazed her pussy making her moan and wiggle, which only served to make more of her juices flow increasing her sweet scent. It was hard for Alcide to not go back in the middle and bury his nose in the sweetest smell he had ever known, but he knew in the end his efforts would be worth it. He again kissed and licked from her knee to her crease. He then began to take his fingers and rub the inner lips of her wet pink womanhood. He spread her open with his thumbs and watched and she pushed up to watch him. He brought his face closer to her opening and when she felt his hot breath on her clit she began to whimper. With a smile and wink Alcide flicked out his tongue to the opening where all her juices were gathering.

"Alcide please"

"Please what Sookie?"

"Please do it"

"What do you want me to do? Say it."

"Oh God Alcide … lick me, eat me, taste me! I don't care just put you fucking mouth on my pussy already! PLEASE!"

"I thought you'd never ask"

Alcide began to lap at Sookie as if he were licking an ice cream that had just begun to melt. He licked and swirled his tongue from opening to clit and would flick his tongue a little every now and then to make Sookie writhe.

"Oh Alcide … you feel so good … oh yes god"

Alcide began to thrust his tongue deep into her pussy, tongue fucked her for a little and every outward thrust would end with a flick to her clit.

"Alcide … yes … oh right there … yes"

He buried his face deep into her pussy and sucked and licked, he began to swirl her clit around with his thumb while drinking her in. She arched her back ..

"FUCK ALCIDE …. I'M GOING TO …. OH FUCK YESSSSS!"

As she came in his mouth he shoved 2 fingers and began to fuck her even harder.

"HOLY SHIT! … ALCIDE … I'M GOINGG TO CUMMMMMM…. FUUUUUCCCCKKKK!"

With that he got up and thrusted his cock into her and felt her tighten and spasm around his cock. That alone almost made him cum, but he waited until she came down again before he would fuck her.

"Fuck Alcide, if I knew you were this good before … Oh god!"

"Fuck Sookie you feel so good!"

"Alcide … harder deeper please fuck me!"

Alcide grabbed onto her hip and thrusted into her hard and deep. He felt her cumming for a third time and was close to the edge himself.

"oh fuck yes! Right there Alcide …. Oh yes … fuck me right there … oh god yes!"

"Sookie …. Fuck you are so wet and tight"

He slammed in and out of her pussy with the smell of sex and lust in the air, only driving Alcide to fuck her even faster and harder. He pumped in and out and in the middle flipped her over so he was taking her from behind which only sped up her need to cum again.

"FUCK ALCIDDDEEEEE! YESSSSSSS!"

"Soookiieee … I'm going to cum soon"

"Yes Alcide fuck me until you cum, I want to feel you cum inside of me please!"

"Oh Fuck Soookkkkkk!"

With a final long hard thrust Alcide came hard inside as he felt her spasming and tightening a round him again for the last time they came together. Alcide lay down on the couch and fell asleep …. What felt like hours later he woke up.

_What the fuck was that all about Sookie?... Sookie?... Sookie?_

"ALCIDE HERVEAUX! WHAT IN THE NAME OF JESUS ARE YOU DOING?"

Sookie was standing at his office door in her Merlotte's Uniform, hands on her hips with dagger's shooting out of her eyes. Alcide finally fully opened his eyes and looked around.

"Well fuck me …" Alcide had fallen asleep as soon as he got into his office after his talk with Northman this morning, and dreamed the whole thing. As if his day couldn't have gotten any worse.


End file.
